


Little Ghost

by AeBeSeeDe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grief, Guilt, M/M, Paranormal, Pizza, Romance, ghost dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeBeSeeDe/pseuds/AeBeSeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, John thought that when Dave died he wouldn't hear from him again. He couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay converted into a story.
> 
> Thank you, Franci for being my John! (Her Ao3 is n_drangles, and her tumblr is fricknasty.)

_“Little ghost, little ghost  
One I'm scared of the most  
Can you scare me up a little bit of love?  
I'm the only one that sees you,  
And I can't do much to please you  
And it's not yet time to meet the lord above” – The White Stripes_

 

John didn’t like to think about the day Dave died. He didn’t like it, but he ended up doing it anyway.

He told himself that he should be over it by now. It had been months ago. Rose seemed like she was over it, but then again, she never told him much about her emotions anyway. Jade said that she cried whenever she thought about him, but she also remembered all the good times. Whenever John thought about him, he didn’t remember ‘the good times.’ All he thought about was the day he died because it was entirely his fault.

But the ironic thing was (and leave Dave to die in an ironic style), the blonde died on one of the best weeks of his life. His best friend had come up to visit him and…

No. He couldn’t think about it again. John went back to doing his laundry. Tops went in one pile, bottoms folded neatly in another, and everything else got tossed into a third pile.

Little things could keep him busy and keep his mind off of the fact that he was practically a murderer. If he hadn’t told Dave to go out to get some ‘real food’ instead of getting pizza delivered, maybe he would still be alive. If he hadn’t been so fucking selfish…

Tears blurred the bottom of his vision. No. He wasn’t a fucking baby. John just needed to forget about everything that had to do with Dave. Maybe laundry wasn’t the best at keeping his mind focused on something else.

The man got up from the couch and went to his computer. Hey, maybe his favorite webcomic got updated. Within a few minutes, he was fine again. It wasn’t that bad. Rose was totally wrong. He didn’t need some stupid therapist to talk to him! He was coping pretty well.

And right after that thought, turntechGodhead logged on. His back straightened, and he blinked in surprise. John had never removed Dave from his chumroll, but that wasn’t because he thought he would be coming back any time soon. It was more for sentimental reasons. This had to be a glitch in the system. So he ignored it until it messaged him.  
\-- turntechGoddamnit [TG] began pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 22:34 --  
TG: yo  
EB: uh  
TG: yeah thats the best way to start this right  
TG: yo  
TG: im cool as fuck  
EB: ok i feel obligated to ask who this is, and why exactly you're using dave's handle.  
TG: this is ben stiller  
TG: strider was a good friend of mine  
TG: he was a fly dude  
TG: rip  
TG: or not i guess since im not really resting  
EB: that's probably the least funny joke i've ever heard and that's impressive because i've heard some doozies.  
EB: get off of dave's handle, this isn't funny.  
TG: ok then let me restart  
TG: this is dave  
TG: i think im dead  
EB: no it's not?  
TG: yes it is  
EB: right.  
TG: i actually missed you a lot  
TG: do you know how long it took me to think of this idea  
TG: and thats a serious question  
TG: how long has it been  
TG: time is relative when youre not alive  
EB: probably five minutes, but what i actually want to know is how you figured out dave's password because it took me three years to guess right.  
TG: wait you know my password  
TG: thanks now ill have to change it  
TG: i think im possessing your computer right now  
EB: i think you need to stop.  
TG: why  
TG: i missed you ok  
TG: how was my funeral  
TG: was there any snoop dogg  
TG: if you say no im going to be so pissed  
EB: holy fuck!!  
TG: what  
EB: there are lines that you don't cross!  
TG: ???  
TG: am i not allowed to ask about my own funeral  
EB: who is this? are you one of dave's texas friends trying to make me feel guilty? because it's working.  
TG: ok  
TG: theres a way that i can let you know its me  
TG: but i dont want you to feel like shit  
TG: so lets just appreciate my existence for a minute  
TG: or lack of i guess  
EB: more like you can't think of anything and you're just making an excuse.  
TG: you brought this on yourself  
TG: so do you remember the day i died  
EB: *the day dave died.  
EB: yes.  
EB: duh.  
TG: i had cans of ravioli in the car  
TG: it was on sale actually  
TG: if you still want some they might be cheap still  
EB: what are you even talking about?  
TG: i wanted pizza though  
TG: too bad we didnt get delivery  
TG: but hey im talking to you again  
TG: its not all shit  
EB: oh my god what?  
TG: what what  
TG: what are you whating about  
TG: i feel like i havent talked to anyone in years  
TG: has it been years  
TG: am i talking too much  
EB: how would you even know that?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: maybe because im me  
TG: ???  
TG: i thought you were all about paranormal shit egbert  
TG: boo  
EB: i  
TG: fuck  
TG: maybe i should have went softer on you  
TG: you ok  
EB: of course i'm not ok.  
TG: dont cry again  
TG: shit  
TG: im sorry  
EB: please stop.  
TG: stop what  
TG: i missed talking to you  
EB: look, i'm asking nicely, stop. i get it. i understand that it's my fault, i don't need to be reminded. please leave me alone.  
TG: yeah i thought you would think that  
TG: john quit blaming yourself  
TG: at least i died before i got old and wrinkly  
TG: and hey i was even in a great mood  
TG: youve been moping around for  
TG: forever???  
EB: ok so.  
EB: i'm going to suspend belief for a minute.  
EB: this is dave.  
TG: jesus dick  
TG: of course it is  
EB: dave is a funky ghost inhabiting my computer.  
TG: the funkiest of ghosts  
TG: and no  
TG: more like your house  
TG: but at the moment computer  
EB: ok  
EB: house, then.  
TG: yes  
TG: sup  
EB: you're  
EB: ok what did you say to me the night my three goldfish died all at one time?  
TG: i think i asked if you can flush them all at once or if they would clog your toilet  
TG: and then something about upgrading to platnuimfish  
TG: that was a long time ago ok  
EB: how old were we?  
TG: seven and you cried for a week  
TG: how much more proof do you need  
TG: one time you snuck into your dads room  
TG: and you were totally flipping out  
TG: because it was normal  
TG: like i guess you expected him to keep something secret in there  
TG: you used to love gushers  
TG: until you found out that betty crocker made them  
EB: i don't know what to say.  
TG: you could start out with hi  
TG: how have you been  
TG: maybe what are you up to  
EB: if you've possessed my house or whatever the hell, you already know.  
TG: i missed you  
TG: i missed talking to you  
EB: i  
EB: oh my god.  
TG: maybe i should talk to you later  
TG: when you arent freaking out  
EB: i just don't understand?  
EB: why is this happening?  
TG: because i wanted to let you know  
TG: it wasnt your fault  
TG: if im honest and shit  
TG: i was hungry and skipped a red light  
TG: whoops  
EB: except yeah, it was my fault.  
TG: john quit  
TG: stop  
TG: i can tell youve been thinking that for the past  
TG: few days?  
TG: few years  
TG: idk  
TG: i should also mention that ive been stuck here and i dont know why  
EB: months.  
TG: that was my next guess  
TG: its hard to tell how much time has passed when nothing changes  
TG: youve been moping for months  
EB: of fucking course i've been moping.  
TG: i guess its a lot harder on you than it is on me  
EB: i've missed you too.  
TG: yeah  
TG: cool  
TG: but youre into paranormal shit right  
EB: yeah, duh.  
TG: how do i leave  
TG: not that i dont want to be here but  
TG: i cant stay forever egbert  
EB: i don't know.  
TG: damn i guess youre stuck with me  
EB: i mean i could always call bill murray up and see if he's busy but odds are that's not going to happen.  
EB: and also i don't want you to leave.  
TG: im dead  
EB: i wasn't aware.  
TG: yeah ok  
TG: im saying that i need to leave eventually  
TG: but until then i guess ill just chill here  
TG: being a ghost isnt all that exciting  
TG: i cant even eat  
EB: you can't just possess my computer and convince me you're the ghost of my dead best friend and then be all  
EB: "oh yeah we're only having this conversation because i'm bored as shit"  
TG: ok no  
TG: three reasons  
TG: one  
TG: i know that you think its your fault and i wanted to tell you that its not  
TG: two  
TG: im trying to leave and i dont know how  
TG: three  
TG: i just figured out how to be your computer  
TG: or possess it i guess  
TG: that shit aint easy  
EB: listen.  
EB: there's nothing you could say to convince me that it wasn't my fault.  
TG: if i wouldnt have been a dumbass and ran that red light i would be alive  
TG: my fault  
EB: if i wouldn't have been a shitty friend and made you go alone to get two cans of fucking ravioli then you would be alive.  
TG: hey  
TG: then you would have died too  
TG: im glad you stayed  
EB: you wouldn't have ran a redlight if i was in the car.  
TG: its not your fault  
TG: drop it  
TG: i should have been more safe  
TG: ģo͜ddamn it  
EB: uh?  
TG: y͠éa͟h i̶ ͞cant ͡t̵a͢lk ̛for͞ mưc͠h̡ lo̴ǹg̵e̶r  
TG: i͝ll͘ ̧have ̵t҉o ̧catc̴h͝ ̢y͝oú la̶t̕ér  
EB: ok, um.  
EB: bye?  
TG: b̕u̢t ͢e͘v͘e̶n ̵if ìt̡ ͝wa̸s ͢y͏our ͏fa͡ult  
TG: i͢ ͟f҉o͟r͡g͜ive ̶yo͠u  
[11:40] -- turntechGoddamnit [TG] ceased pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 23:40 –- 


	2. He's back.

John stared at his computer in a mixture of awe and disbelief. What the fuck was going on? It wasn’t until the next day that John heard from Dave again. Part of him thought he was crazy. Maybe he had been hallucinating throughout their entire exchange. Stranger things had happened before, right?

But then Dave started pestering him. John took a deep breath and typed out a reply. He wouldn’t let himself get emotional like he had yesterday. 

\-- turntechGoddamnit [TG] began pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 11:50 --

TG: boo  
EB: i get it.  
EB: because you're a spooky ghost.  
TG: yeah and im haunting you  
TG: so boo  
EB: aaaah?  
TG: i was thinking  
TG: are you even close to believing that it wasnt your fault  
TG: because it totally wasnt  
EB: can you just drop it?  
TG: no  
TG: it really wasnt you ok  
EB: dave, listen.  
EB: because you didn't listen yesterday.  
TG: oh my god here it comes  
EB: i get that you're trying to help or whatever but nothing you can say is going to make me feel less guilty.  
EB: and honestly  
EB: you're only making it worse by constantly bringing it up.  
TG: i think im bringing it up again  
TG: because you didnt listen to me  
EB: no, i'm listening.  
TG: i ran a red light???  
TG: it was my dumbass driving that killed me  
TG: not you sending me to the store  
EB: i know you ran a red light!!!!  
EB: i know a ton of details that i really wish i didn't!!  
TG: that question about my funeral was serious by the way  
TG: did they play snoop  
EB: no.  
TG: fuck  
TG: i call a redo  
EB: i don't think anyone wants to go through that again.  
TG: was it that boring  
TG: see thats why i needed good music  
TG: if i would have made a will that would have been in it  
TG: also strobe lights  
EB: let's stop talking about your funeral now.  
TG: and gift bags  
TG: hello welcome  
TG: have some noisemakers  
TG: did bro make it  
EB: of course your brother made it, jesus.  
EB: it was in texas.  
TG: you went down to texas for me  
EB: yeah? T  
G: thats cool man thanks for going i guess  
EB: you're thanking me for going to your funeral.  
TG: yeah why not  
EB: ok.  
TG: its not like it was your fault that i died  
EB: are you seriously doing this?  
TG: doing what  
EB: please stop, dave, let it go.  
TG: no you let it go  
TG: youre still thinking that youre to blame for my death  
EB: it's going to have to go if you want to keep talking.  
TG: i bet youve thought that youve killed me personally  
TG: youve thought about it like that havent you  
TG: like you took a knife to my throat or something crazy like that  
EB: i’m leaving.  
TG: wait what do you mean  
TG: you cant ignore me  
EB: i don't want to talk about you being dead anymore.  
TG: im not alive  
EB: yes, i know.  
EB: trust me.  
EB: i know.  
EB: i don't need to be reminded.  
TG: im dead  
EB: why!  
TG: because of my poor driving skills  
EB: why are you doing this!  
TG: because you are fucking blaming yourself  
TG: and im tired of it  
EB: and that's my fucking problem!!  
TG: well im making it my problem  
TG: stop  
EB: you stop.  
TG: no  
EB: yes.  
TG: no  
EB: ok then.  
TG: you know  
TG: youre being a huge dick right now  
EB: oh, am i?  
TG: yes you are  
EB: how's that?  
TG: because i am literally talking to you from the death  
TG: telling you that all i want is for you not to blame yourself  
EB: do you think you're not being a dick?  
TG: no im not being a dick at all  
EB: first of all you're contacting me from the dead which yeah, i get it, closure and all that shit, but seriously?  
EB: you're just rubbing it in MORE.  
TG: john you need to fucking get over it  
TG: see a therapist or something  
EB: alright dude.  
EB: thank you for your opinion.  
EB: i'll talk to you later.  
TG: john no

  
\-- ectoBi010gist [EB] is now an idle chum! –

John tried to find a way to make his headache go away. He thought getting mad at Dave was a thing of the past, and he couldn’t say it's something he missed. As he rubbed at his eyes, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

He put some leftover pasta in a pot on the stove. To be honest, he wasn’t even that hungry. He just needed to find something to distract himself with. Pasta was good. Pasta never made him feel like shit.

When he turned around to grab some salt, he came back to find all of the burners on the stove turning red. What the hell? He quickly reached up to flip them back off. Once glance around the room verified that he was alone even though he was pretty sure it was Dave. It was good to know he still acted like a child when he was mad.

The lights started flicking on and off, and the microwave began to rotate with nothing in it. John let out a loud sigh. “Stop throwing a tantrum, Dave. I'm hungry.”

The kitchen calmed, but the lights remained off. That was fine. He could operate in the dark. He put his pasta in a bowl and left the kitchen, walking right past the computer to sit on the couch. Dave wasn’t going to get to you.

The television flicked on and off by itself, finally stopping at VH1. John rolled his eyes. “Ok Dave. Yeah, you're a scary ghost that can take over stuff in my house. Too bad that's not intimidating at all.”

The television went to static. He tried to flip it to another channel, but none of them worked. John turned it off. Couldn’t he just eat in peace? Then the telephone rang.

“Jesus Christ.” He picked up the phone and used his shoulder to hold it to his ear as he ate. “Hello?”

“I wasn’t done talking to you.” Oh. That was. That was a voice he hadn’t heard in a while. He swallowed thickly before responding. 

“What?”

“I wasn’t done talking to you,” the voice repeated. “You can’t just walk away from me. That’s rude, man.”

He hung up. Hearing his voice was the last thing he needed. John couldn’t take this. He put the pasta back in the fridge and headed to his bedroom to curl up under the sheets. Maybe Dave would get the hint.

Then, he woke up. Oh. John didn't actually mean to fall sleep, but that worked too. He glanced at the clock and see that he had slept a couple of hours. Maybe Dave was done being an asshole. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and shuffled to his computer. He opened Pesterchum up, but he was not going to talk to him first. Instead he scrolled through his iTunes, not even reading the words.

Of course, Dave messaged him within a few minutes.

  
TG: how was your nap  
EB: it was ok i guess.  
TG: i guess its too early to switch to phone conversations  
EB: don't do that anymore.  
TG: which part  
EB: any of it!  
TG: i wont for a while  
TG: im kind of exhausted to be honest  
EB: good. when you recharge on your ghosty powers just remember that shit was way out of line.  
TG: i dont think so but ok  
EB: does it actually matter what you think? the fact that it upset me should be enough!  
TG: you upset me too  
TG: so were even  
EB: you upset me first.  
EB: no, i think you did.  
TG: nope  
EB: i'm not arguing with you about this dave!!  
EB: you're dead! you're dead and i'm upset about it, fucking sue me.  
TG: for months  
EB: months isn't enough time to get over anything.  
TG: i havent heard you laugh in forever  
TG: i formally give you permission have fun without me there  
TG: i bet harley and lalonde are concerned about you  
EB: i'm sure they're upset too.  
TG: in fact i bet theyve talked to you about it

His computer opened his recent logs from Rose and Jade. John didn’t even look at them before closing them out. 

  
EB: stop! you’re not helping.  
EB: you're really not!  
EB: you're making it worse!  
EB: just leave me alone.  
EB: please.  
TG: fine  
TG: this was a bad idea  
TG: sorry  
EB: i'm not mad at you.  
TG: ok im just going to go  
EB: i don't actually want you to go.  
TG: then what do you want  
EB: i want you to stop telling me how to feel.  
TG: ok feel however you want  
TG: besides guilty  
EB: see?  
EB: stop.  
TG: whatever im still upset  
EB: i am too.  
TG: but  
TG: i need to go soon  
EB: go?  
TG: īm ŧīṝēƌ  
EB: oh  
EB: yeah.  
EB: ok, um.  
EB: i guess i'll talk to you later?  
TG: ȳēāЋ īŀŀ ċāŧċЋ ȳōū ŧōmōṝṝōw ōṝ ƨōmēŧЋīnǥ  
TG: lคtēr  
EB: bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can follow my tumblr, Jakesgun, for updates!


	3. Mortal Kombat

It took a few days, but eventually Dave messaged him again. John let out a huge sigh of relief as he read the red text. When he hadn’t heard from his best bro, he was beginning to get worried that he wouldn’t come back again.

\-- turntechGoddamnit [TG] began pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 14:59 --  
TG: hows it going  
EB: good, i guess.  
EB: feeling better?  
TG: idk  
TG: im really craving pizza  
TG: but i guess its just a mental thing since i dont eat  
EB: do you always crave pizza?  
TG: nah just occationally  
TG: do you want to play a game or something  
EB: can we do that?  
TG: we can try  
TG: just hook up two controllers  
EB: what do you want to play?  
TG: mortal kombat

John pulled away from his computer and turned on his Playstation. It still had two controllers attached from when Dave was there. He opened the CD tray and noticed that Mortal Kombat was already in there as well. Oh. He really hadn’t played anything recently. Gradually, he turned on the television and settled down on the couch.

The ebony haired man watched as the second player selected their character. It was then that he realized he was about to play Mortal Kombat with the ghost of his dead best friend, and John felt very crazy. Seriously, the fact that it took him this long to question his sanity was cause enough for concern. 

He selected his character anyway. Even if he was a figment of his imagination, he thought that it could be much worse.

Dave ended up beating him. Really bad. He was pissed off that his character was only using one dumb move even though he was pressing every button. Dave was a fucking cheater. Of course John lost.

He threw both of the controllers to the floor. Screw Mortal Kombat. This was stupid. The game ended, and the television turned off by itself. He just glared at the dark screen for a good two minutes before he got back in front of his computer.

EB: you didn't actually win!!  
TG: i totally did  
EB: cheater.  
TG: i cant help that you suck  
TG: sorry  
EB: did you really think i wouldn't notice?  
TG: notice what  
EB: that you were interfering with the game!  
TG: whoops  
EB: "whoops".  
TG: i still won  
EB: fuck you dave  
TG: youre just a sore loser  
EB: i didn't lose.  
TG: im pretty sure ko means you got knocked out  
TG: ie i won  
EB: ie you cheated.  
TG: fair game  
TG: that was fun though  
EB: yeah. it's been a while since i've played mortal kombat.  
TG: oh and egbert  
EB: yeah?  
TG: can you call ghostbusters or something  
TG: not right this second i guess but soon  
EB: ghostbusters doesn't exist.  
TG: an exorcist or something  
TG: google how to get rid of ghosts  
TG: maybe its on ehow  
EB: no.  
TG: youll have to eventually  
EB: i don't think i'll have to.  
TG: i cant be here forever  
EB: why not?  
TG: because you have a life too  
TG: youre going to get older one day and i dont want to be stuck here  
EB: maybe i won't leave.  
TG: youll grow up  
TG: you need actual human contact  
TG: i dont want to be here forever  
TG: what happens when someone else moves in  
EB: you can't go with me?  
TG: no i mean  
TG: when someone moves in with you  
TG: are you catching my drift  
EB: no one is going to move in with me.  
TG: youre not going to live alone forever  
EB: i'm technically not living alone now?  
TG: youre a dork  
TG: but we can drop this for now  
TG: one thing at a time  
EB: i guess.  
TG: im still waiting for you to smile  
TG: laugh preferably   
EB: i'm waiting to have something to laugh or smile about!  
TG: idk your best friend is talking to you  
TG: everyone smiles when they talk to me  
TG: or if they cant do that they swoon  
EB: i'm the only person that talks to you.  
TG: well now at least  
TG: i hope bros ok  
TG: ok i have a joke  
TG: this is the lamest joke ever but its my final try  
TG: im desperate now  
EB: ok.  
EB: shoot.  
TG: why dont blind people skydive  
EB: i don't know, why?  
TG: it scares their dogs  
TG: get it  
EB: yeah, i do.  
TG: funny right  
EB: very funny.  
TG: you say with a straight face  
EB: sorry.  
TG: its fine  
TG: do you want to talk on the phone  
TG: what do you want man  
EB: dave.  
TG: what  
EB: i don't think i can do that.  
TG: is it my voice  
EB: yeah  
TG: oh  
TG: i guess you would be against me trying to appear then  
TG: one step at a time  
EB: holy shit, you can appear?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: ive never tried  
EB: don't.  
TG: im  
TG: ok  
TG: fine  
EB: what were you going to say?  
TG: im not even sure if id look normal  
TG: did you see me after i wrecked  
EB: no???  
EB: why would i??  
EB: no!!  
TG: just checking  
TG: because i dont know if id look like that or normal  
TG: maybe ill try later on  
EB: why do you even want to try?  
TG: maybe it be like old times  
TG: like i was never gone  
EB: it's not going to be like old times.  
TG: it could be close  
TG: i wont try it though so dont worry or anything  
EB: you know.  
EB: i don't see how you can do this and not think it's going to effect me in a really bad way.  
EB: like i've spent the last five months feeling desperately guilty and missing everything about you and then suddenly you're here and you're like "oh yeah man let's talk on the phone and i'm going to appear and make you look at me.”  
TG: whats so bad about that  
EB: i thought you were GONE FOREVER dave!!  
EB: you're supposed to be gone forever! that's what dead means!   
TG: i am  
EB: evidentally not.  
TG: you dont think im confused too  
EB: of course you're confused.  
TG: i just want to get out of here  
EB: but you've known you were a ghost for a long time and i'm only now finding that out and i'm sorry if it's something that's hard to cope with.  
EB: i feel fucking insane, dave.  
EB: i feel like one of those people who are just entertaining their own personal hell.  
TG: hey it took me a long time to figure out how to do this  
TG: give me a break ok  
EB: give you a break?  
TG: yes im trying to make this better  
EB: i'm sorry i'm making that hard for you.  
TG: fine   
TG: ill quit bothering you  
\-- turntechGoddamnit [TG] ceased pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 18:25 –

Oh no. No, no, no. John’s heart raced in his chest. Was Dave never going to talk to him again? That would horrible!

\-- ectoBi010gist [EB] began pestering turntechGoddamnit [TG] at 18:25 --  
EB: i didn't say that!!  
EB: hey, no.  
EB: don't do this.  
EB: please don't do this to me.  
\-- turntechGoddamnit [TG] ceased pestering ectoBi010gist [EB] at 18:26 --


End file.
